La muerte
by Stefany-BA
Summary: Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos. Carlos Fuentes


**La muerte**

Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos. Carlos Fuentes

Ciel siempre tomaba sus decisiones con la cabeza en alto, siempre orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, pero hay una decisión que le tiene inquieto e inseguro. Desde hace tiempo empezó a desear algo más que una simple relación contratista-demonio. No sabía si era amor o una gran admiración por su demonio pero de algo estaba seguro, se volvería loco si no le decía lo que sentía. No importaba lo muy inexperto que fuera en el tema del amor porque el sentía que en verdad se había enamorado de su mayordomo.

Una noche mientras su mayordomo resolvía un caso de asesinato en Londres, él se sentó en su escritorio a escribirle una carta confesándole todo lo que sentía ¿porque una carta? pues porque simplemente se quedaba sin palabras cuando intentaba decirle lo que siente cara a cara, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y humillado por el demonio. Termino su carta con una sonrisa y se dispuso a esperar a su mayordomo pero pasaban las horas y este no aparecía.

Pasadas las 11pm el joven conde decidió salir a buscarlo así que guardo la carta en un bolsillo de su traje y se dispuso a salir, Tanaka preparo el carruaje para llevar al joven amo a Londres, al llegar a Londres por alguna extraña razón empezó a nevar, Ciel salió del carruaje y le dio instrucciones a Tanaka para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

A lo lejos de la solitaria Londres Ciel pudo percibir una silueta, al acercarse más noto que era una mujer, traía un vestido negro muy simple, el cabello largo y liso del mismo color del vestido

- Es usted Ciel Phantomhive -pregunto la mujer al tener a Ciel frente a ella

- Quien es usted? Cuál es su nombre?

- Tengo muchos nombres ninguno que valga la pena mencionar -la mujer se arrodillo quedando a la altura del conde, su rostro era tétricamente sereno, sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris, su piel era pálida como la nieve y le regalaba al conde una pequeña y amable sonrisa - aquel a quien buscas no se encuentra aquí, por favor sígame yo lo guiare hasta el - se levantó y empezó a caminar en sentido al bosque

- C-como sabes a quien busco? - pregunto Ciel siguiéndola - O-oye es que no me escuchas?

- Apresúrese no debemos llegar tarde –la mujer se detuvo cuando sintió que el joven conde no la seguía, se voltio quedando de nuevo frente a frente –no se preocupe, Sebastián no tardará en llegar -dicho esto la mujer reanudo su marcha seguida por Ciel.

Guardaron silencio absoluto, hasta que se adentraron en el bosque, Ciel empezó a toser y le costaba respirar allí hacia mucho más frio de lo que imaginaba, mientras caminaba detrás de la misteriosa mujer Ciel no dejaba de pensar en su mayordomo "_estará herido?, habrá vuelto a la mansión? Porque esa mujer conoce a MI Sebastián?__". Los celos y la angustia l_o estaban comiendo vivo, después de una larga caminata llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se podía ver la pálida luna de invierno brillar con algunas nubes al rededor dejando caer finos copos de nieve.

Ciel preocupado empezó a escanear con la mirada el lugar, buscando a su demonio, pero lo único que vio fue el suelo cubierto con una fina capa de nieve y los arboles del bosque rodeando el claro como una gran muralla.

D-donde esta Sebastián –pregunto Ciel temblando de frio

No te preocupes joven Ciel, muy pronto va a reunirse con él, claro si es que llega a tiempo

La luna se ocultó totalmente detrás de las nubes, dejando a un nervioso joven en una casi oscuridad, Ciel vio como la mujer se acercaba a él con lentitud, esa amable sonrisa se convirtió en una cruel, su cabello negro parecía tener vida propia, Ciel asustado por el repentino cambio de ambiente llamo a gritos a su mayordomo hasta que de repente los gritos cesaron…

Mientras tanto Sebastián, quien había vuelto a la mansión, corría tras el rastro de Ciel "_que imprudente eres bochan! Solo espero que el frio no le afecte",_ el demonio corrió por la carretera hasta que pudo escuchar a su joven amo llamándolo a gritos, algo andaba mal él lo sabía y solo por el hecho de no poder sentir en alma de su amo.

Siguió la voz de su amo que se iba apagando a cada paso que el daba, después de un rato pudo llegar a un claro

Bienvenido "Sebastián" te estaba esperando

Ala*, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –decía Sebastián acercándose al centro del claro

Como diosa debes entender que no tengo mucho tiempo libre querido

A que has venido?

He venido a hacerle un pequeño favor a tu jefe –dijo la diosa con una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver un pequeño cuerpo bajo sus pies, Sebastián inmediatamente reconoció el cuerpo de Ciel

Se acercó rápidamente y arrodillándose frente al conde intento darle calor, Ciel tenía los labios morados y una mirada perdida

Es inútil no intentes reanimarlo….. ya le queda poco tiempo en este mundo

Porque? Porque Él te pidió ese favor?

Es simple querido, Él no podía darse el lujo de perder a su mejor guerrero por causa de este niño, querido el amor que le tienes a Ciel es imposible, eres un demonio sentir esta clase de sentimiento te humanizaran, por eso El me pidió su alma

Sebastián se había quedado sin palabras, su bochan había perdido la vida por su culpa, si tan solo se hubiera alejado de el cuándo aun tenia oportunidad nada de esto hubiera pasado

Ya es hora –dijo la diosa acercándose al cuerpo del joven conde, agachándose un poco sostuvo en brazos a un pequeño niño traslucido muy parecido a Ciel lo único que los diferenciaba era que el pequeño niño tenía un rostro que reflejaba paz

No te preocupes tanto, agradece de que me lleve su alma y no la deje vagando por este mundo

No sabes cuánto te odio en estos momentos –decía Sebastián abrazando con más fuerzas el cadáver de Ciel

Busca en su bolsillo tal vez te alegre un poco saber lo que esta alli –dijo la diosa desapareciendo en las tinieblas

Sebastián metió la mano en el bolsillo de Ciel y se encontró con una carta, con las manos temblándole desenvolvió la carta y la empezó a leer… por primera vez en su demoniaca vida una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, cayendo en la frente del cadáver de Ciel, seguida por mas lágrimas de dolor

Ciel… yo también te amo –dijo abrazando con más fuerza el cadáver que reposaba entre sus brazos

***Ala**, también conocido como **Ale**, **Alla** y **Ane**/**Ani** es una deidad de la mitología Igbo, que en el pueblo Igbo es considerada una diosa de la fertilidad y quien gobierna el inframundo. Ella es a menudo representada con un pequeño niño en sus brazos y su símbolo es la luna creciente. Se cree que las almas de los muertos viven en su seno sagrado.


End file.
